


Overnight

by Semi_problematic



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Consensual Underage Sex, First Kiss, Grinding, M/M, Non-Consensual, Sleep Sex, Underage Kissing, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 06:15:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17278628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Peter has a hard time controlling himself, even when he is asleep.





	Overnight

**Author's Note:**

> Peter and Tony only grind in this but I needed a tag that showed it was consensual suhsndj

"Where am I taking you?" Tony asked, looking down at his watch. "Ned's? May's-" 

"I said there was a school thing. Team building." Peter replied, pulling his mask off and running his fingers through his hair. "So... I don't really know where to go." He leaned over and looked at Tony's watch. Half past midnight. "Yeah... Ned's is a no go and Aunt May won't know why I'm home."

"Guess you are spending the night with me." Tony tapped against the seat in front of him. "Take me home. I'm bringing the kid with me."

Peter blushed darkly. "Are you sure?" 

"Yeah. I'm at a hotel right now for my room being remodeled, so I hope you don't mind that." Tony had been slowly renovating each room in the tower, redecorating and rebuilding despite how new it was. He was never done adding on. He hsd to make sure it was perfect.

"Where is Pepper?"

"She insisted on staying there. Said I was being petty for not sleeping in another room. But those rooms aren't mine-"

Peter interrupted him. "But neither is the hotel room."

Tony glanced at Peter before nodding. "Smart kid. Pepper would like you. You agree with her." He leaned back against the seat, pulling out his phone and scrolling through it. "You can wear one of my shirts."

He gasped softly before nodding. "Okay, sir." Not only was he sharing a bed with Tony but he was sleeping in his clothes. He couldn't believe it.

Peter had been in love with Tony since he first saw one of his interviews online. Not only was he smart but he was undeniably handsome. Even Ned agreed that he was beautiful. Ned didn't feel the same way Peter did, though. Peter loved Tony. It was not about looks and fame for him. Tony was a genius, but he also had cracks in his stront exterior. Tony had struggled and lost people just like Peter. The world was not handed to him.

Once Peter met Tony, he only fell deeper in love. Tony was kind to him and he cared for him, even if the care was shown by yelling. Tony was only scared. Working with someone this young was new to him, Peter knew that so he forgave Tony, even if when they fought it broke his heart. Tony would make it up to him, too. He would give him a tense "sorry" or a present to show he wasn't mad anymore. Tony was sweet to him, too. He protected him more than anyone else on their team. 

Peter took every kind gesture Tony gave him and tucked it away in his heart, replaying the moment over and over with red cheeks. Peter loved Tony and while he knew it would never happen, the idea of it was still amazing. He always wondered what Tony felt like. Tasted like. There were so many things Pepper got to see daily that Peter would kill to see. She got to see Tony with his walls down. She was incredibly lucky. 

The hotel Tony was at was expensive and fancy, golden chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and golden tables set in the corners. Peter had changed out of his suit in the car, pulling on a hoddie he had before and keeping his boxers on while Tony got out and waited. His sweatshirt barely covered the end of his boxers, but Peter didn't mind. Not when he was around Tony. Part of Peter wished Tony had stayed. Just to see if Tony would look at him. Wonder about how he tasted like Peter did for him. The elevator was large and a boy Peter's age sat in the corner of it and pushed the button for their floor.

Tony guided Peter towards their room once they excited the elevator, his hand on the small of Peter's back. His skin was on fire beneath Tony's touch. His hand was big, taking up most of Peter's back. Peter wanted his hand lower. Just to feel it. Just once. Tony alreay had the key in his hand when they approached the room. Tony pulled Peter into his chest and unlocked the door, guiding him inside. He flipped the lights on and Peter gasped.

The bed was a king sized one, the sheets and comforter on it tucked in perfectly. There was a desk in the corner and a large couch and T.V. on the other side of the room. Closer to the bed there was a T.V. ans across from that was a balcony that showed off the glowing city they were in. Expensive paintings lines the wall and one suitcase laid half empty on the floor. Tony's nice clothes were hung up while his sleeping shirts and sweats were still messily stuffed in the suitcase. 

"Pick what you want." Tony mumbled, setting his key on the night stand next to the bed. He shrugged off his suit jacket and hung it up on a hanger.

Tony was not part of Peter's misson. He was only there as insurance, to make sure that if things started to get bad he could save the day. He had talked Peter through the entire thing using part of the tech in Peter's suit. Having Tony talk to him didn't help, though. Each bit if praise Tony gave him went to his heart. And his cock.

"I need to shower." Peter blurted out.

Tony looked at him before shaking his head. "No. Too late. You can shower in the morning when you leave for Aunt May's."

Peter sighed. He figured Tony would remember what it was like to be a teenager and have... needs, but apparently he didn't. "Okay. I'll just-" 

Tony loosened his tie, looking over at Peter. "Problem?"

Peter licked his lips. "Uh... no. No. Not at all. I am great."

He chuckled. "Good to hear." He slid the tie off and hung it on the same hanger as his coat. "You were antsy before the misson-"

Peter blushed, his eyes glued on Tony as he began to unbutton his shirt. Tony unbuttoned it slowly, looking down at each button as he did so. He pulled it open and shrugged it off, tossing it onto a pile of already dirty clothes. Peter's breath caught in his throat as he looked at Tony. His tan skin was flawless, stretching across his muscular body. Peter wanted to touch him, but he didn't.

Next, Tony undid his belt, sliding it through his beltloops quickly. That also went on the hanger. He unbuttoned and unzipped his pants painfully slow. Peter crossed his legs, his cheeks growing darker. Tony peeled the pants off of his legs and added them to the pile before disappearing into the bathroom to brush his teeth. He did not say a word. Not that it mattered. Peter was too choked up to speak.

Peter stripped off his sweatshirt and laid it across the couch, kneeling down and picking up a shirt. He pressed it to his face and smelled it, closing his eyes. Tony. He slipped it on over his head and walked over to the bed, climbing in. Again, without words, Tony walked out and climbed into bed. He did not turn the T.V. on nor did he leave any of the lights on. Peter was lucky he was exhausted. If he wasn't he would have had a hard time falling asleep. 

"Goodnight, kid." Tony mumbled, laying on his side and facing Peter. "If you need anything, wake me up, I'm a light sleeper."

Perer smiled at him but Tony most likely couldn't see it in the dark. "Thank you." He waited for a moment. "Goodnight, Mr. Stark."

Tony cupped his cheek. "It's Tony." He pulled away before Peter could react. 

Peter fell asleep quickly, but only after he attempted to memorize each thing that had happened tonight. The touches. The smiles. And anything in between. He focused on how Tony breathed and smelled and the way he chose to sleep shirtless despite being next to Peter. Peter's fingers ached to touch. But again, he didn't.

When Peter woke up it was not morning. His body felt hot all over. Pressed against him was Tony, hie eyes closed as he breathed softly against Peter's head. Peter's cock was stiff in his boxers and pressed against Tony's thigh. His boxers were damp, but only with sweat and pre-cum. Peter took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He had been humping Tony.

His dream started out innocent. Tony taking him home after a misson. Then they shared a bed and Tony pulled Peter close, telling him how Pepper wouldn't be there. They kissed and touched and ground against each other. Peter woke up just as Tony began to finger him open and tell him how good he was being. 

Peter was fucked, tucked between Tony and the edge of the bed with a hard cock that ached to be touch. The heat from Tony's thigh was driving him crazy. He needed to move, but no matter what he did he would wake Tony up. And Tony was smart enough to know that spending fifteen minutes in the bathroom did not mean he was peeing. Peter took a deep breath and rolled his cock against Tony's thigh.

Holding back the moans was hard and making sure he moved slowly was harder. He had yet to wake Tony up which was good, but his cock was sensitive. Instinct told him to move faster, to chase his orgasm. Peter kept his arms close and fought the urge to grab at Tony and hold him close as he fucked against his thigh. A small moan fell from Peter's lips and he tensed. 

Tony blinked his eyes open, looking down at Peter. "Are you okay?" He whispered, sitting up. "Do you need a water or anything?"

Peter closed his eyes and shook his head. He squeaked out a small "no".

"Okay..." Tony whispered. His eyes scanned Peter's face then down his body. As he woke up he began to realize the situation. Their bodies pressed tight together. Peter's hard cock pressing against him. He gasped. "Shit." He muttered as he pulled away. 

"I'm sorry!" Peter nearly shouted. He was panicked. He pulled the covers over him. "I... I can't control it yet!" 

"That's why you wanted to shower." Tony sighed, laying on his back. "Fuck... okay... just... were you-"

"Yes." Peter replied. "But only in my sleep. I woke up and stopped. I knew if I moved I would wake you." He lied, his face on fire. 

"What even... got you so worked up? You were fighting a serial killer four hours ago."

"You don't want to know." Peter mumbled. "May I go-"

"Look, kid. Tell me..." Tony pinched the bridge of his nose. He did not explain why he wanted to know. "I'm not mad. Just got... startled."

"I just... it's..." Peter covered his face. "It's you, Mr. Stark. I just... like you. Like that. A lot." No, Peter loved him, but the situtation was weird enough already. 

"Christ..." Tony whispered. "Did you-"

"No. I... was close. But I didn't. I can go take care of it-"

"Just..." Tony looked over at him. "Come over here and finish." 

"What?"

Tony closed his eyes. "I won't say it again."

Peter was against him in seconds, grinding his cock against his thigh. Peter dug his nails into Tony's arm, holding him tight. "Ah..." Peter gasped. "Oh, god-" He must have been grinding on Tony a long time. He was already close, his over sensitive cock throbbing beneath his boxers.

"I'm going to hell..." Tony whispered to the darkness around them. He turned and looked down at Peter, an arm wrapping around him. "Come on, kid... just keep going. Feels good-"

"Mhm." Peter whispered. "So good, Mr. Stark."

Tony pressed his thigh against Peter and whispered, "It's Tony." 

"Come on..." Peter whined. "Can't-"

"Gonna make you come." Tony whispered, holding Peter close. "Ride my thigh, come on. Be a good boy, Peter-"

Peter nodded, his face pressed against Tony's chest. He kissed at the skin, his cock aching. He clawed at Tony's arms, his hips bucking. Tony was getting hard, too. Peter could see his half hard cock tucked away beneath his boxers. "Let me taste you-"

"What-"

"Let me kiss you. It'll make me come." Peter climbed into his lap, grinding their cocks together. "I'm so close-" He was shaking, one hand on the headboard. "Please... oh.. please..." 

Tony pressed his lips to Peter's, wrapping his other arm around him and rolling them over. He ground down against Peter as they kissed, small moans slipping out of his mouth. As Peter came, Tony continued to kiss him, rolling his hips against Peter's. Beneath him, Peter shook, his body relaxing once he was done.

Without a word, Tony climbed out of bed and disappeared into the bathroom. He closed the door and locked it, shuffling around before the room going silent. Peter held his breath. Now that he had tasted Tony, he wanted to hear him.


End file.
